Lagrimas Por Minuto
by monalisa811
Summary: Tras la muerte de la mama de Hannah, ella siente que no debe seguir. Pero Zacharias no dejara que se derrumbe.


**AN: Lo se , lo se. Algun dia tendre que dejar el melodrama y escribir algo mas denso pero por ahora. X…¿o Y?**

**Acabo de ver The Dark Knight, oh por dios oh por dios oh por dios. Es de esas películas que aunque tengas sus errores no puedo dejar de amar, como La Venganza de los Sith. No me he atrevido a criticar de ninguna, son las películas de accion que he esperado toda mi vida.**

**Es verdad, los verdaderos fans de Star Wars somos Luke's, quien ve a su malefico padre y aun asi encuentra el bien.**

**:)**

**Porque ciega no soy…bueno, no tanto xD. Disfruten :)**

* * *

Hannah Abbott entraba al cuarto de las chicas.

Caminaba lento.

El cuerpo le pesaba.

Le dolía.

Demasiado.

Su madre, ¿muerta? No podía ser. Sabía que las lágrimas dejarían de brotar por sus mejillas en cualquier momento, pero nunca dejarían su corazón. Su madre era su roca, la mantenía fuerte.

Y ya no estaba.

Nunca volvería.

Hannah sentía su corazón romperse en pedazos, cada vez mas y mas pequeños, con cada minuto su agonía le ganaba. La palabra dolor tomo un nuevo significado para ella cuando se enteró.

Inseguro, indeciso, impaciente, torpe, Zacharias Smith había estado tras esa puerta por diez minutos. Ella estaba triste. El nunca había sido bueno en momentos de tragedia. Los finales siempre habían supuesto un reto para el. No estaba acostumbrado a terminar nada de lo que empezaba. Y no tenia idea de que decir.

Decidió tomar el riesgo. Aun así.

"Hannah, ¿estas ahí?", preguntó desde afuera.

"No", respondió Hannah secándose las lágrimas, su voz era rasposa.

Zacharias suspiró. "Ahora se que estas ahí, Hannah si no me detienes voy a entrar ¿esta bien?"

Y Hannah no se movió.

Gradualmente Zacharias se acerco a ella. Estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, le parecía tan diferente. Lucía tan rota. Hannah sollozo.

"Lo siento", dijo el con simpleza. No se le daba. Simplemente no.

Hannah no hizo caso, su mente estaba en el reloj que no paraba; su incesante tic tac la atormentaba y le recordaba que ella seguía ahí. Sus minutos no acababan y sus segundos parecían mas largos que nunca.

Ella no quería estar ahí.

"Hannah", susurro Zacharias y le levanto la cara. Ahora la miraba a los ojos. "Yo se que tu mamá nunca te dejara"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?", pregunto Hannah evitando su mirada. Quería creer. Pero no podía. Ya no tenía fe en nada. Lo sagrado había acabado cuando su madre dio su último suspiro.

"Porque quiero pensar que la mía no lo hizo"

Y Hannah comprendió. De pronto sentía ganas de hablar, de confesar, de desechar.

"Fueron mortífagos", dijo con amargura.

Zacharias se quedo callado y miro hacia abajo.

"Y tu no creías a Harry sobre Quien-Tu-Sabes", siguió.

"Lo se, lo siento. Es solo que la muerte de Ced...", comenzó Zacharias. Las heridas cambian, se convierten en cicatrices; pero a la vez estas nunca se desvanecen.

"Te dolió mucho, ¿verdad?", Hannah se sorprendió de cuanto le importaba, Zacharias sin embargo no lo hizo. Por eso precisamente sabía que la tenía en un pedestal. Y nunca la bajaría.

"Era como mi hermano", vino la respuesta tan obvia y agridulce.

"Aun tienes a Justin", le recordó Hannah. Zacharias miro al suelo y sonrió levemente, para después levantar su mirada y encontrarse con los suaves trazos que enmarcaban el dormitorio.

"Si, tengo suerte"

Hannah no pudo más. Ella no tenía suerte. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro de nuevo. Su madre...

Zacharias no sabia que hacer, así que imitó lo que su madre hacia por el cuando lloraba. Porque Zacharias sí lloraba.

Inseguro, indeciso, torpe y tímido, Zacharias levanto su brazo y lo poso sobre los hombros de Hannah, sólo rozándola, aun no se atrevía a tocarla.

Hannah sintió su rigidez, y por un momento entendió al muchacho sentado a su lado. Supo lo difícil que era para el. Zacharias Smith se expuso ante sus ojos hinchados y ella vio lo maravilloso que en el fondo era. Lo que en realidad reposaba en su alma. 'Una hermosa alma', se decía a si misma.

"Ten miedo Hannah, atrévete a tener miedo...solo así yo podré disiparlo por ti", murmuraba Zacharias contra su cabello y recordó a su propia madre. Ella siempre era suficiente, así como el esperaba serlo para ella.

Así, mientras la abrazaba, Zacharias se prometió a si mismo, en su cabeza y en su corazón que no permitiría que lágrimas como aquellas, lágrimas tan dolorosas, torturaran la faz de la persona que mas le importaba nunca más.

El seria su guardián y su consuelo, y secretamente ella seria su refugio y su razón.

* * *

**AN: Canciones que escuche mientras hice esto y mi otro fic de Zach…y otras cosillas: Shadowplay, Tranquilize, On Top, For Reasons Unknown, This River is Wild, Midnight Show, Jenny was a friend of mine, Indie rock and Roll, Sweet Talk, Mr Brightside, Read My Mind, de mis Asesinos preferidos:) Y de la gasolina renacio el amor, Quisiera no pensar, Promesas Decepciones, de mis Kung Fu Pandas :) Lagrimas, De mi Pastilla :) El Taxista, El problema, Tu reputación, De vez en Mes, No te cambio por nada, Iluso, Tarde . De mi Ricky :)**

**Mmmm, aun me faltaron muchas la verdad xD**

**Chauuus!**

**PD: spoilers de Breaking Dawn-- ¬¬**

**ODIAMOSAMEYERpuntoCOM**

**¿Sera?**

**PS: Sweet Heathuus , the New Messiahhs are here! qiero decir los hijos de Brangelina ...siento tanta curiosidad, es casi morbo. Pienso que pueden salir las dos cosas mas hermosas (mas que yo de bebe, y eso es decir mucho :P), o..o, o, el destino puede jugarles una broma cruel y hacer que los dos buenos genes se combinen y salgan los bebes mas horribles que he visto oO. No puedo creer que yo este preocupada por esto, me asombra cuanto me importa I HATE MYSELF FOR HOW MUCH I LOVE THEM! Ahhhh, y a veces, se ven tan felices que quisiera que me adoptaran. ¿Que me sucede?!**

**Agghhh, yo apoyaba a la Aniston q me pasa? Angelina is FIERCE.**

**PD2: En serio, estoy pensando en dejar de molestar a los lectores con mis Notas kilometricas y poner un blog...Hmmm...total ya tengo livejournal y ni cuenta me di de cuando lo hice.**

**Ly-Draco felizz cumpleañoos...atrasadisimo, pero fue su culpa pq no me dijo ¬¬ xD voi a marcar el 29 de junio en el calendario. **


End file.
